


In the cold dark earth

by targaryen_melodrama



Series: Messenger Messes (in 200 words or less) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (kind of), Character Death, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, M/M, blame tumblr for this fuckshit, even though it's only 100 words, the trash tagging saga continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryen_melodrama/pseuds/targaryen_melodrama
Summary: In which "Protect each other" has an interesting meaning.





	In the cold dark earth

**Author's Note:**

> From [this](http://sunfortune.tumblr.com/post/179611540116/honestly-before-sam-n-bucky-fuck-on-steves-grave) post. 
> 
> (If Marvel is really giving us that show, I'll just... ascend. Fuck).

"This...this is levels of wrong even mathematicians can’t calculate."

Bucky takes a break from stalking towards the hidden part of the cemetery to throw Sam a look over his shoulder. "It’s his literal dying wish."

"Uh, I believe his dying wish was ‘protect each other’."

Bucky stops again, but doesn’t turn around. "Protecting you includes fucking you, sweetheart. Always has."

It’s Sam who stops this time. He wracks his brain but has nothing to say to this. It’d be frustrating if it wasn’t so familiar, being stumped by Bucky’s words.

(After, when Sam is legitimately worried about his right hand ‘cause of how hard he hung on to the tombstone; after, when Sam can still feel his gut clenching from how much the echo of Bucky’s moans had turned him on; after, when Bucky had looked him the eye, still tired and loopy from his orgasm, with the loveliest, most tender look in his eyes, Sam thinks Bucky might be right about the meaning of Steve’s words after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say about this honestly...I posted it on my [Tumblr](https://targaryenmelodrama.tumblr.com) and for some ungodly reason i thought it should be here too.
> 
> Title from Work Song by Hozier.


End file.
